Starfleet Command
| image = File:Starfleet Command.png | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = Spacefleet Command Star Trek: The Squire of Gothos | continuity = Star Trek | type = | status = | leaders = Federation Starfleet | members = See Starfleet personnel | allies = Starfleet; United Fedration of Planets | enemies = | first appearance = "Court Martial" }} Starfleet Command is the executive operations branch of the Federation Starfleet as featured in the Star Trek mythos. It was first introduced in the original Star Trek television series in the season one episode "Court Martial". Description Starfleet Command was the authoritative branch of Starfleet and maintained the operations center for the fleet from Starfleet Headquarters back on Earth. It's headquarters was located at Fort Baker at the base of the Golden Gate Bridge across from San Francisco. Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979) Overlooking the Command from the other side of the Golden Gate was the permanent site of the Council of the United Federation of Planets, formerly the Presidio of San Francisco. Starfleet Command was in charge of the various divisions of Starfleet including, Starfleet Operations, Starfleet Acadmey, Starfleet Intelligence, the Starfleet Engineering Corps and Starfleet Medical. Starfleet Command was once under the juridiction of the United Earth Space Probe Agency prior to the formation of the United Federation of Planets. The highest ranking member of Starfleet Command bore the title of Commanding Officer. Similar titles include Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet and Chief of Staff. The highest ranking operation officers at Starfleet Command bore the title of Admiral followed by Commodore (which was later replaced with the rank of Rear-Admiral). Some of the earliest known pioneers of Starfleet Command include Admiral Maxwell Forrest, who was in charge of the NX Project during the 2140s. The NX Program eventually led to the first Earth starship to carry the name Enterprise, the ''Enterprise'' NX-01. Star Trek: Enterprise: First Flight Another Starfleet Command official from this era was Admiral Daniel Leonard, who was one of the first Starfleet officers to establish First Contact with members of the Klingon race, although he mistakenly referred to them as Klingotts. Star Trek: Enterprise: Broken Bow (Part 1) By the late 22nd century, the United Earth Space Probe Agency became a part of the United Federation of Planets. Admiral Jonathan Archer, formerly the Captain of the Enterprise NX-01 was elected as a member of the Federation Council, which oversaw Starfleet Command operations. One of the earliest named Commanding Officers of Starfleet Command was Robert L. Comsol, who drafted Starfleet General Order 7, which prohibited any Federation starship from traveling to the planet Talos IV under penalty of death. Violation of this order was the only offense remaining on the books that carried a sentence of death. Star Trek: The Menagerie (Part 1) Personnel * Starfleet Personnel * Starfleet Admirals * Starfleet Commodores * Starfleet Captains * Starfleet Commanders * Starfleet Ensigns * Starfleet Lieutenants * Starfleet Lieutenant Commanders * Category:Starfleet Science Officers Notes & Trivia In the season one episode of Star Trek, "The Squire of Gothos", Starfleet Command was referred to as Spacefleet Command. See also External Links * Starfleet Command at Wikipedia * Starfleet Command at Memory Beta * Starfleet Command at Memory Alpha References ----